Rules
Here are the rules for the wiki, and if you abuse them, then you might get hit in the head with a Banhammer. If your a good member, you don't have to worry much about these rules, but make sure to still follow them. =Basic Rules= Major Offenses * Don't Vandalize: Don't vandalize someone's page or profile, as it is annoying and not needed for this wiki. Doing so will give you a one-week block, then two-week, and on the 3rd one, a forever ban will happen. * Don't Edit Someone Else's pages: Now, Maskaloop Wiki may be like UnAnything Wiki in a manner, but that does not mean you can edit someone else's page without permission. If you do edit someone else's page, you'll get a warning, then a 5 day block if you keep doing it, which will lead to a 1 week block. Minor grammar edits are allowed, though. * No Scalding/Offending a User: Don't rage at a User just because they did something. It's not good to offend someone too. Some examples are "YOU SUCK!" or "I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, THEN MURDER YOU.". If Offending/Scalding a User, that will lead to a warning, then 5-day block, then 1 week, then 2, then a month. The last time you offend someone, you will be banned forever. * No Sexual/Gory Content: Now, this is not a wiki for Pornographic things or Blood and Gore. Now, there might be a little blood involved, but not too much where it's disturbing. If you break this rule, you will be insta-banned. Also the Page/Comment you posted on will be deleted. Examples for this are Anime Girls (With barely any clothing on), Sexual Content, Pornography, no guts, and no intense blood. Note if a character (Like Mother Brain, or Andross' True Form) that is supposed to be an organ with no blood, are allowed. * No Bad Words: Most bad words are not allowed on this wiki. Only a couple of bad words are allowed (Which are Hell and Piss/Pissed), and only then you can only use them once in a blue moon. Any other bad words will give you a warning, then a 1-week block, which leads to a 1-month, and then a forever ban. * No Edit Wars: Now, no one else is able to edit your page, but if you agreed someone to a collaboration, make sure to not get into an edit war with anybody. If so, then the page will be deleted, and the people who broke this rule will have a 3-week ban. In case if your wondering what an Edit War is, it's a case where multiple people disagree on an edit and keep adding and removing that thing. Minor Offenses * Sorry Fellas, but No Memes: Sorry about this, but no memes on the wiki. We don't need Ugandan Knuckles, Donald Trump, or MLG stuff. Breaking this rule will just get the comment/page you put it on will be deleted. * Nothing Scary: Look, I don't wanna be jumped by something, and you probably don't want that too. The spooky image, page, etc. will just be deleted. * No Spam: If a page is under 3 paragraphs, then it might get deleted cuz it might be spam. The requirement for a page to be considered a page is 3 paragraphs. A paragraph is 3 or more words, so a page has to require 9 or more sentences. * Make Sure to Have Common Sense: This one was going to be thrown in here as well. This may make a lot of sense, but don't make a reason why a character can teleport because of their favorite cheese. Also, unless a character likes it for some reason, don't make a character fart because their hand is on fire. =Page Creation Rules= So, now that you've read the rules, how about some info on page creation rules? You don't have to use only these type of pages, you can also make something like a Company or a TV Channel. Character/Species Pages Here is an example for the Infobox. At the least It should have it's name, picture, and Species. Personality Here, you write about your character's Personality! They can be really anything appropriate. If your character is a good guy, describe them as that. If they are a hipster, then tell the viewer of your page that! History Here, tell about your character's History. They could've had an eye injury, or perhaps married someone they hated? On Maskaloop Wiki, It's up to you! Powers If your character has Powers, then list them here with Asterisks (*). They cannot be too powerful, unless they are a Demigod, Ruler, etc. Other You can also add in other stuff to this page. Go wild with your imagination!!! Item Pages Here is an example for the Infobox. At the least It should have it's name, picture, and location. History Here, tell about your Items's History. For an example, it could've been a legendary item to the Egyptians. Powers/Effects Your item can have powers or effects depending if you eat it, touch it, etc. For an example, if you touch your item, it could kill you! Other You can also add in other stuff, as usual. Location Pages Here is an example for the Infobox. At the least It should have it's name, picture (Map, too), type, location, and inhabitants. History Here, tell about your Locations's History. For an example, it could have technology like Flying cars! Notable People Here, you add a list a notable people here. Usually, you add Famous People and Rulers. Make sure to list it the same as a Character's Powers. Other You can also add in other things, once again. Show Pages Here is an example for the Infobox. At the least It should have it's name, picture, creator, seasons, episodes, and both Protagonists and Antagonists. Episodes/Seasons Usually, you will have to make a separate page for this. But if you want to, add in a couple article tables about the Seasons (Their Episode count, aired first/last, and Views), as well as the Episodes. (Their Name, Plot, Aired First, and Views.) Characters Add in your characters that will be appearing in the series. Usually, make multiple sub-headings separating Protagonists, Antagonists, Major and Minor Characters, etc. Also, if you want to, add in a short description about them! Plot If you want to, add in a plot about the show! For this example, it could be a compilation about funny moments in TV shows! Other Add in other things if you want to, like every other Page I described. =Admin Rules/How to Become One= All Admins shall obey the same rules as all other users on this Wiki. Here are some rules for the Admins. *'Don't Abuse Your Powers': Just because your an admin on this wiki, you should not just ban another guy who banned you on a totally different Wiki than this. *'Don't Ruin any Important Pages': This may be a no-brainier, but p;ease do not vandalize the Home page for any reason. Unless your there to change something like a Poll or a Featured Page, or if your adding something minor, then don't edit the Home Page, please. Also, don't edit other important pages, like the one your reading right now. *'How Do I become Admin?': Well, there are some certain conditions that have to be made in order to become admin. These Conditions are: **Have at least 800 page edits (Minor Edits or Spam do not count!). **Being a good sport on this wiki. **Stayed on this Wiki for at least 4 months. **Being Praised for a page/edit at least once. Also, make sure to ask the maker of this Wiki (CrazyMew37) nicely if you can become Admin. *'What about Rollbacks, Moderators, etc.?': If you been working hard on this Wiki, then you will be asked if you want to be a Rollback, Moderator, etc. It's okay if you turn down the request. Also, if your wondering about Bureaucrats, you really can't become one. Only good friends (Who know how to handle their Power) of CrazyMew37's could become a Crat on this Wiki. Category:Browse Category:Rules